


The Damn Capri Pants

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho wasn't exactly psyched about doing yoga. Though after some time and the god damn capri pants Newt chose to wear, he might actually change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damn Capri Pants

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Christmas present for the lovely [mintnewt](http://mintnewt.tumblr.com/). Actually a little nervous because this is actually my first smut, so I hope you enjoy it! Merry (belated) Christmas to you and I hope you a happy holidays surrounded by the people you love <3

Newt had declared that they should do Yoga to relax because Minho was way too stressed out about finals.

Now Minho didn’t believe that for a second. First of all because he was definitely _not_ stressed out. If anyone is, it was clearly Newt, who wouldn’t stop studying until five in the morning and would _always_ woke up at six. How he could still function with less than an hour of sleep was beyond him. Of course, being the amazing boyfriend Minho was, he tried to distract Newt and told him multiple times to sleep. But the blond would just shot him a murderous glare that might or might not be a little scary in Minho’s opinion.

Second of all, Newt seemed to think Minho needed to try out other sports. Because apparently it wasn’t enough for him to just work out at the gym at least once a week. Or go on morning runs in the weekend. And the occasional game of soccer and basketball he played in too. No, he had to do yoga as well for variation, and not because his _dear_ boyfriend has a rather worrisome obsession with yoga and trying to get Minho into it.

Not that it worked at first. But with how persistent Newt seemed to be, Minho finally gave up and told Newt that, _yes, dammit, I’ll do yoga with you._ Newt had looked so excited beaming and starting to rambling about how he was definitely not going to regret it.

Which was why Minho found himself clearing up most of their apartment space, sitting on the yoga mat Newt borrowed him, shirtless and completely bored. “You done yet?” Minho called the blond, who was still changing in the nearest room.

“Almost.” Minho rolled his eyes, but waited anyways. “Oh, also, could you turn up the heat out there to 100?”

The dark haired boy shrugged, “Yeah sure, gimme a sec.” He walked towards the heater and turned up the temperature the way Newt asked for. And by the time he turned around and walked back to the mat, Newt finally got out of the room, topless and wearing a pair of navy capri pants. Minho couldn’t stop looking at the pants because, _damn_ his boyfriend looked so hot in them. Newt seemed to be a little oblivious about it though. Instead he stood placed his bag beside it to take out the mat and unroll it. “You ready?”

Minho tore away his gaze to the Blond’s face and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” Even though Minho didn’t quite sound like he was enthusiastic for it, Newt smiled nonetheless and walked to stand where his mat was. “Alright I guess we’ll start with the Pranayama pose. Oh by the way, let me know if you need to catch your breath, alright?”

Newt gave the instruction and demonstrate the pose, and Minho followed suit. It wasn’t so hard the first couple of poses, since all he gotta do was stand and breath and he had to do the half moon pose next. Afterwards though, was a little bit… Distracting.

“We’re doing the Utkatasana next. Basically just hold out your arms and bend your knees like this,” Newt said as he demonstrated. And Minho wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it but the capri Newt was wearing turned out to be a _lot_ better than he thought. It definitely showed off his curves and most importantly, how great those capri are in showing his ass. Shit, if he had known the view could get this good, Minho would have agreed doing this weeks ago.

As the session goes on, Minho couldn’t tear his gaze away from Newt – at all. There was just something about watching his movement that made him realized how _bendy_ his boyfriend actually was, and how great those pants showed off his bottom. All of this was starting to get too hot – and no he wasn’t just talking about the room too. Not to mention, Newt’s touch whenever he gave Minho pointers here and there to _relax._ Right, like that was possible with everything that was going on.

Soon enough, Miinho’s member was getting hard. _Fuck,_ he wanted to just take off his shorts now and take care of it. He didn’t though, and instead he went on with the yoga. He was kind of hoping Newt would notice and offered to help him out. But it seemed like Newt wasn’t planning on doing that anytime soon, or maybe he was too goddamn oblivious to notice. 

After a few more poses though, Minho couldn’t take it anymore. “Break,” was all Minho said when Newt was about to bend down to kiss his knees. Newt, who was just as sweaty as he was and panting slightly, raised an eyebrow. The tiniest smirk made its way up to his lips. “Already? We’ve only done nine –“

That was when Minho decided to walk up to him, both of his hands hold Newt’s head and pulled him closer to him, pressing their lips together passionately. He then pulled away slightly, catching his breath from the yoga and the kiss. “You _fucking_ tease,” he groaned, slightly frustrated at the situation. 

Newt let out a breathless chuckle. “It worked then?”

Minho decided not to answer it verbally and instead to close the distance between them once more. His hands ran against Newt’s lock and the blond let out a moan, and _god_ it sounded like heaven to Minho. Newt’s hand snaked around Minho’s waist and pulled him closer, their bodies pressing against each other. Noticing that his boyfriend’s bulge was hard like his, he started grinding against him. Newt pulled away from the kiss and threw his head back, repeatingly letting out a wanton groan. “Minho,” he moaned, “Please…”

Minho smirked and lean in closer, planting soft kisses on his neck and slowly working his way down. He could feel the blond’s eyes staring right down at him as he went lower and lower. By the time Minho was low enough, Minho tenderly pulled down his boyfriend’s pants and undergarment, greeted with his thick hard length. He was eager to start, but he wasn’t going to let it show that easily, not after Newt teased him with the damn capri pants. Instead he looked up, finally meeting with his boyfriend’s lustful gaze and flashed him a smug smile. Minho planted soft kisses on his cock, working his way slowly from the base to the tip. He heard Newt sucking in his breaths, the soft pants and grunts. Minho gazed up when he kissed the tip of the length, and he could see the frustration and need in his eyes. But of course, he was too stubborn to tell Minho how desperate he needed it. 

Minho swirled his tongue around the tip of Newt’s member, feeling a little bit of satisfaction when the other boy let out a _please,_ and slowly took his in with his mouth. He moved at a slow pace, frustrating the blond even further. “Minho,” Newt grunt, “Stop being such a bloody tease, please – Ah!” Minho had let out a chuckle, and the vibration sent a chill for Newt. The man gripped on his boyfriend’s hair, pulling on it as the other man went faster. Minho occasionally hum, loving how needy Newt sounded every time he say his name. He wasn’t gonna give Newt the satisfaction though. Newt was starting to reach the climax when Minho stopped and pulled away. “Minho don’t stop, please.”

Minho shook his head and stood up. Leaning in closer to Newt’s ear, he whispered, “Don’t you want to be fucked against the wall,”

Newt gulped, but nodded nonetheless. “Lube’s in my bag.”

Minho raised an eyebrow in response. But he decided not to comment on it now. He might be a snarker, but he definitely had his priority straight. And right now, his top priority was to to get Newt begging for more. Swiftly, Minho grabbed the lube and came back to Newt, who was displaying his glorious ass. Minho licked his lips, quickly uncapping the lube and put it on before putting a finger in Newt’s entrance. Newt took a sharp breath and tensed up. “You good?” 

After a while, Newt started to relax and nodded. “K– Keep going.”

Minho nodded. He started slowly, gently penetrating the puckered hole and gradually fastening his move. The whole time, Newt was moaning and asked for more. Minho happily obliged, groaning every time Newt made a sharp intake of breath. Once Minho inserted all three fingers, Newt seemed to be getting even more impatient. “Minho, please,” he whined. “I need you. Please. I need your cock inside me, fuck me now, please. Please, Minho.”

Minho let out a chuckle. “God I love it when you’re needy.” All he received from Newt was a groan. The dark haired boy complied nonetheless, and soon enough Minho bucked his member into Newt’s rim. The blond boy cried in pleasure. Minho didn’t move though, until Newt nodded in confirmation. He gradually fasten his thrust, and soon the two were lost in ecstasy. Minho feverishly planted kisses on Newt’s neck, all while the blond kept on chanting _don’t stop, don’t stop, God Minho, don’t stop._

Both moaning and crying each other’s name. It got louder as they started to reach their climax. “I’m going to come,” Minho cried. “Come with me okay?” The blond nodded, overjoyed by the idea. When he finally did, Newt arched his back and come with him, “Minho.”

By the time it was all over, both was panting and sweaty. There was silent for a moment, until Newt turned to face Minho and spoke up. “We’re gonna need to do some cleaning up around here.”

Minho snorted and smirked. “So you dragged me to do yoga _and_ wore that pants to have _sex_?”

“No we were supposed to have sex _after_ the session.” Minho rolled his eyes, as if that made any difference. “You did enjoy it too though, right?”

Newt received a laugh in response and a kiss. “Yeah I definitely did.”


End file.
